Dead to all appearances
by 3lackRos3
Summary: Two hundred years since my heart stopped beating. Two hundred years of feeling nothing but the cold, two hundred years till I met her.   rating may change
1. Chapter 1

"It was not you they loved, it was the idea you created the idea of freedom and choice. For once the crowd had the power and they loved it. You gave that to them and for that they loved you. But now, now they have lost that power to you now they hate you. That is the way of the crowd. Whilst you work for them you are there hero once you are above them you are a tyrant."

A wise man said this to me days before my death. Mere hours before my castle was under attack. He was the only person willing to tell me the truth. He was the only one not to fear me.

I looked into his eyes as he finished his speech he truly believed I had gone from leading the crowd being one of them to condemning them. For that he earned his death.

The people still loved the idea I had given them they still loved me. It wasn't them who attacked me it was their fear.

They feared I would turn against them like a feral animal fears their owner. The most vicious attack comes when the animal is scared for then it fights to live. My people fought those last few days for their lives. I had opened a new world to them a future they couldn't even imagine and they spat on me for it. They believed they had killed me but the future I had opened up to them past them by and came to me. Immortality.

Sure it came at some costs. I had to kill to live but I already did that. The sun burned my flesh but I had found a witch who solved that problem long ago. The one thing I had not found was a way to feel again. Two hundred years since my heart stopped beating. Two hundred years of feeling nothing but the cold, two hundred years till I met her.

* * *

Chapter 1 Silver POV

I drove past that creepy castle on the way to school. People say someone actually still lives there. Others say its haunted by ghosts. I think it's an empty castle waiting for some one brave enough to stuff superstition and go check it out.

That was my plan for tonight. I had been in this town for a week already I knew all the history and the superstitions. They were all crazy I mean vampire princes how cliché can you get?

It was my second week at the new school I had been there long enough to find one girl to cover for me tonight.

I had everything planed mum would think I was sleeping over the girls house and my "friend" was covering for me because she thought I was hooking up with my old boyfriend who was "in town". The fact that I never had or wanted a boyfriend from my old town had nothing to do with it.

I pulled up to the school and jumped out of the car. The girl ran up to me. damn what was her name again.

"Silver aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am its going to be amazing." And it would be just not in the way she was thinking.

"So how long were you two together before you moved here?"

"Two years. It was devastating when my mum told me we were moving." Hey might as well make it realistic. We walked into class together but she quickly left me to go make out with the boy I believe is her boyfriend.

The day past quickly for a Friday usually they dragged as the weekend got closer but for once time flew by. I grew more excited as the day wore on. My friends, well acquaints, simply smiled at me thinking I was getting laid by a guy who didn't actually exist.

I sat through my final class on the edge of my seat. If I learnt anything this day it was if you watch the clock a second is like a year. Finally the final bell rang and I near leapt out of my seat. It was nearly time I would be camping by that night. I jumped into my car hugging my friend saying thank you quickly. I parked my car a few roads away from the castles lands and quickly walked to the edge of the lands.

I looked towards the castle fog hung around it making a forbidding picture. It was the cliché castle of horror movies. It almost made me laugh to look at it.

Camp was quick to set up just out side the lands. I was smiling like a Cheshire cat by the time the sun had fully set everything was ready for my night in the "haunted" castle.

* * *

Xander's POV

A pitiful knock sounded on my offices door.

"Enter." A shadow of a person entered sticking to the door like it was its only chance of survival. Which might well be the case depending on the news they brought me.

"Sir. There is a girl in the castle." They looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. It was pitiful how they feared me. Ah why did I kill the one person who would look me in the eye when they talked to me?

"Hmmm?" I stood and walked a few steps towards them enjoying watching the shrink back. "And how may I ask did she get in?"

"Through the stables sir." Interesting. Especially interesting seeing the doors of the lower house were always locked on pain of death.

"Bring her to me."

"Yes sir." They disappeared and with in minutes a girl was placed before me. She fought with the people who held her.

"Peace!" the girl stopped fighting and looked towards me. "Who are you? And why are you on my lands?"

"Tell your goons to remove their hands and maybe I will tell you." I felt a light smile grace my lips. Feisty, finally something different. With a wave of my hand they let go of her. I looked her over. She was a small girl. But her figure left nothing to be desired. It had been a long time since I had seen a girl whom was healthy.

"Name?"

"Silver and yours?" she was looking straight at me. This girl intrigued me. I think I shall keep her.

* * *

Silvers POV

The power this man possessed was amazing. I could feel it merely standing in the same room. I refused to appear weak and remove my gaze. Perhaps he would let me leave if I could convince him people knew I was here.

"What is your purpose here Silver?"

"What is your name sir?" he chuckled and I stiffened the sound accompanied with the power he held scared me. he walked towards me talking as he came.

"I have many names young one. You may refer to me as Xander." He bent and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled away.

"Fine Xander. I am here on a dare my friends dared me to spend a night in the haunted castle. Obviously it isn't haunted and someone lives here. So I will go back to the sleep over."

"Sleep over?" he looked confused which almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Yes I am staying over night at a friends place."

"Ah well I believe you are lying Miss Silver. I believe nobody knows you are here and you have a camp set up just off my lands is that correct?"

"_Fuck." _I looked at him warily. "How did you know?"

"I touched your hand."

"So?"

"I can read your mind for the next few hours." _Crap._ Could he be serious? I watched him the powerful aura he gave off had in creased ten fold. It made him strangely hot. I looked at him standing in his slightly medieval clothing all black matching his flowing shoulder length black hair. All the black made his piercing blue eyes all the more prominent.

As I looked him over the corners of his mouth perked up till he was chuckling slightly.

"Thank you Miss Silver." I blushed. Shit I had managed to forget with in seconds he could read my mind. "So I now have to decided what to do with you. What do you suggest?"

"That I go back down stairs and exit through the doors I came through and go to my camp." I smiled at him. Suddenly he was laughing. Not a good sign.

"No." he walked towards me so there was a mere foot in between us. "Travis!" the figure that had pulled me into this room appeared next to me. "Take our guest to the blue room." He turned to look down at me. "Sleep well Miss Silver. We shall discuss what is to happen to you tomorrow." I was dragged out of the room before I had the chance to speak. We ended up walking down corridors and stairs for around five minutes before the person dragging me stopped.

"Wait a second I came in through here."

"Go. Please miss go through the stables. Run and never come back." Xander didn't seem like the sort of guy to take lightly to his servants disobeying him. I looked at the person and realized it was a guy a little older then myself.

"What will happen to you?" he hung his head looking away from me.

"It doesn't matter you don't deserve to be stuck in this house. He can't do anything if you aren't on his lands."

"Come with me." he shook his head.

"I can not leave my mother or my father here with out me." I went up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I turned and ran from the castle not looking back till I was at my tent. I would go back and save the boy and his family one-day. Till then I must find out more about Xander.


	2. confusion

Xander's POV

I sensed the moment the girl left. I couldn't say I was surprised. Annoyed yes surprised no. She was a beautiful girl with her midnight hair and stunning grey eyes of course the boy would lead her to the exit. Now how to punish him… Ah he was the boy with the sick mother. Hurt her and I hurt him. He shall learn not to cross me.

A knock landed on my study door. I looked up slightly confused the boy had entered with out my permission and was standing to his full height not cowering in a corner.

"She didn't deserve to live a life under you." I looked at him. Her scent was on him. One touch and she had changed him into this out spoken individual. Amazing. I stood and walked towards him.

"And who are you to question me?" I could see his confidence waning as I approached.

"I have lived here all my life. No one deserves this." I saw a spark in his eye. Surprisingly his mind was blocked I hadn't made contact with him in over a week. "My mother is dying and yet you leave her in the cellar where it is cold and damp. I would never condemn someone to your "mercy"."

"Very well." He looked confused all of the sudden. I had in fact confused my self with my decision.

"Very well sir?"

"You and I are going to go to her school. If you manage to convince people I am an average school student your mother and father shall go free." I saw hope gleaming in his eyes. What had this girl done?

"Why sir?"

"Today I have had two people question me, one a girl whom broke into my castle and the other a slave. Obviously the girl influenced you in some way. I wish to discover more about her. If you fail this task your mother shall be dying sooner then expected." I saw the fear in his eyes. Finally it was almost unnerving not to be feared after so many years.

"Yes sir."

"I guess you shall have to call me Xander if this charade is to work." I looked at him.

"Yes sir… I mean Xander." I waved him away.

"Oh and Travis enter my office with out permission again and I won't hesitate to kill you." He nodded and almost ran out of the room.

It was strange after so many years I felt curious. I was intrigued about this girl who appeared and with in an hour turned everything upside down.

Why hadn't I killed that boy the first time? What had stopped me when he questioned me?

Two days I have been questioning my self about that girl. Now I would get some answers today I would go into her school and find out about her.

"Sir I need you to listen to me if you don't know these things no one will believe your story." I waved my hand.

"Continue."

"You are 17 your parents live out of town and you are boarding with my family. I am your friend from many years ago and I am also new here. I have organized for you to have all the same classes as the girl…" I cut him off.

"And how did you discover her schedule?"

"I have been at her school for the last two days sir. Setting up your story and finding out information." My vision flashed red for a second and I saw him cower away from me.

"What Have You Told Her Travis?"

"Nothing Sir. She didn't recognize me sir."

"Why Not?" he looked down at the new clothes he was wearing. I see she didn't recognize him because he looked human.

"Fine continue." The car stopped.

"We are here. You shall have to decide your self on the rest of the story." He got out of the car and I followed him. This boy was becoming a nuisance but a deal is a deal if he can get me close to the girl I can't kill him. Pity really maybe I will release his worthless parents and kill him.

"You." Ah and here she is. I turned with a smile on my face.

"Silver a pleasure as always."


	3. So the games begin

"_You." Ah and here she is. I turned with a smile on my face._

_"Silver a pleasure as always."_

* * *

**Silver POV**

I looked up at him in pure hatred. How can he stand there in my school smiling down at me when I can't even find out who he is? It dawned on me what Travis had been doing over the last two days. He was setting up Xander's base story.

"Silver!" I looked over my shoulder to see rose coming. She looked impressed when she saw me standing with Xander and Travis. I smiled slightly as a plan formed in my head. I turned swiftly and slap Xander.

"You dickhead! Can't you just leave me alone?" I let some fake tears roll down my face. Xander stood in shock though you could see the anger in his eyes. I felt rose put an arm around my shoulders.

"Is this him?" I nodded. The glare she sent him almost made me laugh. "How could you do that to silver? Are you a complete idiot she was probably the best you'd ever do and yet you break up with her! You should be ashamed!" I saw his eyes flicker and I knew my plan had backfired.

"That's what I came here to say. I don't know what was wrong with me that night. I came here to say I am sorry and to beg for you to take me back. Silver you are amazing I don't think I could last another day with out you."

I heard girls squeal and take about how romantic it was. Quite a crowd had formed. If I don't "take him back" I will be the social out cast. Not that I would care but my parents would. So I did what any manipulative crowd pleaser would and jumped into his arms kissing him. Before leaning and whispering in his ear.

"You won this time but I am still running this show." And he knew it was true.

**Xander POV**

She was smart I would give her that. She played the crowd, which had formed around us with ease. Even I was shocked when she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me I hadn't felt another's touch in years. I wrapped a arm around her shoulders and led her towards the school.

"Have you got your schedule?" I looked down at the insignificant human friend of Silver's.

"Travis?"

"Xander just coz I have been here longer then you doesn't mean I have everything for you. You'll just have to go to the office like everyone else." I glared at him slightly. I smiled down at Silver.

"Show me the way my dear?" _I hate this guy why can't he just go back to that creepy castle of his! _ I chuckled. "Silver do you remember what happens when I touch you?"

"Get the hell out of my head!"

"Careful love people are still watching." She glared at me almost making me laugh.

"Remember Xander those people are on my side. Though I "took you back" I could spin any sort of story and they would believe me over you every time." I led her around a corner away from peoples watching eyes. I pushed her against the wall and made her look at me.

"Silver do not take me leniency for granted. I will let you play this little game but when I decided to I will go back to my house and you shall come with me." she smirked up at me.

"I would rather die then live with you." I lifted my hand to her throat.

"That can be arranged." She slapped my hand away and I let her placing my arm back around her shoulders. "Come I need my schedule." She continued to glare at me.

"Just go to the office your self I need to get to class." I smirked down at her.

"We have the same classes. Travis made sure of that." In her mind there was a long line of swearing. "Sliver that is no kind of language for a lady to be using."

"Get out of my head and you wouldn't need to listen to it."

"It's not as simple as that. To not hear your thoughts I would have to not touch you for another two days and that won't be happening."

"Then you are going to have to live with my thoughts." _You egotistical bastard and I will fucking swear as much as I want in my own bloody head!_

I chuckled slightly.

"Feisty." I leaned down ready to mess with her slightly. I brushed my lips over her ear. "I like that."

**Silver POV**

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt his lips against my ear. So he wanted to play it like that? Well then let the games begin!

"You." Ah and here she is. I turned with a smile on my face.

"Silver a pleasure as always."


	4. A whole other level of freak

Silver POV

I let my hand drift down his chest. "Feisty is an asset now is it?" I pushed him away from me. "Well here is something "Feisty" ever put your disgusting mouth near me again and you will never be able to have children."

He chuckled wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the office.

"Silver?" I looked at the sectary.

"Hey. My friend here is new he needs his schedule." She smiled and turned to look up at him.

"Well hello there." GAG I mean seriously she must be twice his age! "What's your name?"

"Xander. I believe we are running late. If I could have my schedule now we might avoid a tardy." I rolled my eyes. We were well past a tardy.

"Oh I can write a note for you both if you like?" seriously….

"That would be great." We walked into class half an hour late. The day was horrible he followed me around expecting me to introduce him to people and behave like he was my boyfriend. I mean sure he is hot but he is also arrogant and power hungry seriously a turn off. One bonus was the fact people were so interested in us I didn't have to spend any more time alone around him.

"Silver!" I turned to see Rose skipping towards us.

"What is it?"

"I had a fabulous idea. Travis and Xander are going to join you and me for the new twilight movie." I nearly gagged.

"Umm when did I agree to go watch that shit?"(A/N: I have no problem with twilight Silver is a fan of the traditional vampires.)

"You didn't but you will wont you…. For me?" she looked up at me begging with her eyes. I was about to tell her to shove it when my phone rung.

"_what?"_

"_Honestly Silver I would expect a proper greeting when you answer your phone."_

"_Fine. Hello Silver speaking how can I help you? Happy now?"_

"_Better. Now I was calling to tell you that your father and I are going to be gone for another week. I hope you are making friends… when I get back I expect to meet them all." I sighed._

"_Yes in fact I am going to a movie tonight." I saw Rose's eyes light up._

"_That's great. Remember to invite them over on Saturday."_

"_Fine. Bye mum." _ I closed my phone.

Xander POV.

She never stopped surprising me. This feisty human bowing to the wishes of her mother shocked me. I imagined her to be independent ignoring authority. I paused looking down at her. The day flashed back through my mind, her hatred of me, her pleasing a crowd of other humans she couldn't careless about and last agreeing to more time with me over disappointing her parents.

_Oi Dickhead if you want to get your head out of the clouds we are going to watch sparkling fairies!_

I glared down at her behind her friend's back. Though she intrigues me but I'll be damned before I let a human treat me with disrespect! A few more weeks and she will be regretting her disrespect.

I placed an arm around her squeezing her arm leaving a slight bruise. Her hand swung down hitting me where it hurts most…even for me.

Silver POV

The dick thought he could hurt me just coz he didn't like what he heard whilst invading my mind. Well he had another thing coming.

I have to hand it to him he took it well. A slight tightening around his eyes was all the pain he showed.

I smiled sweetly up at him putting on a show for Rose.

"Are you ready honey?"

"Of course Sweet pea." _Sweet pea? Sweet pea? That's seriously the worst fucking pet name ever. I am not SWEET!_

I was happy to see him flinch a little at me yelling through my thoughts. Oh the power.

"Ok guys lets get going! I am soo excited I have already seen eclipse like four times but it is the best movie ever!" I looked at Rose and shuddered at the thought of sitting through that movie. I mean seriously if a vampire loving a human wasn't far fetched enough they didn't drink proper blood and they sparkled pansies.

I felt lips near my ear again.

"If you hate the movie so much why did you agree… Sweet pea?" I glared at him. I get why he is asking I mean who wouldn't. Especially seeing when he did something I didn't like I threatened his future children. My parents expected a certain level of cooperation from me though. The deal is I make friends and they don't send me back to my grandma. Now don't get me wrong I have no problem with my grandma I love her it's the creep who lives with her I have a problem with…

I heard a growl from next to me and looked at Xander in shock. I mean sure he is a freak but growling? A whole other level of freak!


End file.
